NINJAGO-FIED COMMERCIALS!
by x ShadowFrost x
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to see Ninjago characters in a skittles commercial? How about a Geico commercial? What about Windex? Or maybe a Cheetos commercial! THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS! XD Oh gawd this is my worst summary ever! XD
1. WOOOOOAH

**Hey, Peeps! I know I should be working on the Guardians but the plot bunny smacked me and I just had to do this... Also, if you make your own Ninjago-fied Commercial and post it in the reviews I might just post it in the next chappie (don't worry, I'll give you credit)! Now enjoy some NINJAGO-FIED COMMERCIALS! :D**

Chapter 1

Skittles Switch Singing Bunny

Kai bought himself a regular white rabbit, named Snowball. But Snowball had a odd quirk.

She liked to sing . . . . a lot.

Jay, who was holding a newly-wrapped bag of skittles, found the singing rabbit amazingly epic, and he wanted to keep it. He had pleaded, no BEGGED to keep the rabbit.

"Ok," Kai started. "I will give you Snowball for your bag of skittles."

For a bag of SKITTLES? The befuddled blue ninja was startled for a moment, but agreed. He gave Kai his skittles and got singing Snowball in return.

Later on that raining night, Jay sat on the edge of his bed looking very distraughted. Why? Snowball was still singing.

Lord did that rabbit sing through the ENTIRE day!

Jay had enough of it. He stormed through the storm to Kai's place, only to find him relaxing in his living room, reading a book, and happily eating skittles.

HIS SKITTLES!

Jay fummed with anger. He had been tricked!

Apparently Snowball, who was still singing, descided to sink her teeth into Jay's arm.

"Ouch!" He yelped. He didn't even noticed that Snowball had just ran off into the woods.

This was just not Jay's day.

_Treasure the rainbow! Taste the rainbow!_

Progressive Homeowners/Auto Bundle

"What's all this?" Misako asked.

"Big news!" Pythor exclaimed. "We have another way to help you save."

"Oh really? How?" Good Garmadon questioned.

"By . . . . bundling. If you get your homeowners and auto insurance together, we give you even more savings." Pythor tossed the boxes of savings and two insurances to Garmadon. "Big bundle. Home and auto together! It's like peanut butter and jelly."

Garmadon caught on. "Oh, or like burgers and fries."

Misako gasped. "Or pickles and ice cream."

"UNICORNS AND GLITTEEERRRR." Pythor replied. Two faces started staring at him oddly. "No?"

_Bundling to save you more. Now that's Progressive._

Windex With The Birds

It was a relaxing day at Sensei's home. He was nearly catching some much needed rest by the pool. In a tree near by, was Zane's falcon and the falcon's girlfriend, Jenna.

"Hey." the falcon nudged Jenna. "Watch this."

The falcon flew to the the front of Sensei's house and proceeded to ring the doorbell a few times. Sensei got up and walked to open the door, only to find no one there.

While that was happing, the falcon flew to the backyard and closed the clear-sliding door with his beak and flew back to Jenna.

"Hilarious." Sensei muttered sarcastically and walked back to his pool, but instead got faceplanted on the closed sliding door and fell onto the carpet.

"Ooooooooh!" The two birds winced in which a roar of laughter was followed with.

_Windex, stops working even before you wipe. For a superior streak-free shine._

"Let's do that again!" Shouted the falcon.

"YEAH!" Jenna agreed, and the two began to laugh again.

_Windex, a superior streak-free shine._

GEICO Piggy

"Can switching to GEICO really save you 15% or more on car insurance?" Cole questioned to whoever was listening. "Did the little piggy cry 'wee wee wee' all the way home?"

"WEEEEEEE!" Nya shouted over the car window, showing off her shiny green pinwheels. "WEE WEE WEEEEE! WEEEEEEEE! WEEEEEEEEE!"

Jay was sitting next to Nya looking very annoyed, and Edna, also looking very annoyed, was driving. She was going the drop the two teens at Nya and Kai's old home.

". . . . darn. It always has to be My job to drive them around. Why couldn't Ed have done this instead?"

As the car approached the house, Nya was still shouting.

"Nya..." Jay attempted, but alas, Nya was still shouting.

Edna had had enough. "NYA!"

"Huh?" Nya retorted.

"You're here." Edna replied.

"Oh cool." Nya opened the door. "Thanks Edna."

Nya and jay left the car and walked to the house. Edna could finally drive home in her dang car in peace.

_GEICO, 15 minutes could save you 15% or more._

Cheetos Piano

Cole's dad ,Lou, and Chester the Cheetah were playing some notes on the piano. They continued playing that very same tune over and over again.

Just a few feet away, Cole was sitting on a chair eating some flamin' hot cheetos. He was getting really tired of hearing that same darn tune. "Don't you two weirdos know any other songs?"

A long pause of Lou and Chester glaring at Cole later, they starting playing the same tune again. Only difference was that the tune was now played in a higher pitch.

Cole sighed and took another bite of a cheeto. He just can't win can he?

_Take a cheetos break with Cheetos._

**So I****hope you liked it! :) Don't forget to review or post your own commercial entry! BAI!**

**Questions:**

**Which was your favorite?**

**What do you suggest?**

**Which other characters do you want to see?**


	2. Mayhem Occurs!

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you liked this! I got 12 reviews! Anyway each chapter I'll post 2 suggested commercials. To those of you whose suggested commercial didn't get posted, I'm sorry but your commercial was either too hard to write or I didn't know which commercial you were talking about. However, you are all encouraged to suggest different commercials in this chapters reviews. Now enjoy these newly made commercials!**

GEICO Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword

"Could switching to GEICO really save you 15% or more on car insurance?" Sensei questioned. "Is the pen mightier than the sword?"

Kai, all decked out in his ninja outfit, began to swish his sword around. He was trying to impress Darreth and Kyle, the Ninjago mailman, with his sword fighting skills.

Across from Kai, Kyle gave Darreth a silver pen, and he proceeded to sign a form. Kyle gave him the package in which Darreth opened the box, took out a tazer, and tazed Kai.

"Owwwww." Kai yelped as he fell onto the ground.

Darreth stared at Kai for a while, and gave Kyle his pen back.

_GEICO, 15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance._

* * *

Subway Boyfriend

Jay was relaxing in his chair. He was about to a bite of his Subway Melt when Nya came towards him.

"Hi Nya." Jay smiled.

"Hey Jay." Nya blushed. "Do you want to be my boyfriend."

Jay's smile widened. "Sure!"

Nya was still smiling. "Great. Now give me your Melt." She took her newly boyfriend's Melt right out of his hands.

"My . . . . my Melt?" Jay questioned sadly.

"Yeah." Nya replied. "I'm your girlfriend now." And with that being said, the girl left.

"I . . . ." Jay stuttered. "I don't think this is working out."

_Get your own Subway Melt like the new chipotle chicken and cheese on flatbread or the meltastic chipotle steak and cheese Subway Melts. Subway, eat fresh._

Heineken Closet and Refridgerator

There was a party at Nya's place. She had recently made some home improvements to it, and she descided to show TheComingofEpic, SergeantSarcasm7, and ShadowFrost around.

"Bedroom." Nya stated. "And now . . . . " She opened her new giant closet.

A roar of squealing and screaming filtered around the closet as the three other girl writers jumped excitedly at the new closet. It was very big.

But the squealing stopped when the four heard Jay, Kai, and Cole screaming. Looks like they found Nya's beer refridgerator, which was as big as her closet.

The boys looked around and screamed as they saw all the Heineken beer.

Dozens of beers! All stacked up and cold, just ready to be drinked.

This was going to be an awesome party indeed.

_Heineken, serving the planet._

* * *

Statefarm A New Car (And NO I don't have a car!)

ShadowFrost, Zane, and Lloyd had just left ShadowFrost's house to go get something to eat, but they saw a huge concrete cylinder perched right on ShadowFrost's car instead.

"Holy fudge!" Lloyd yelped. "Who put that on your car?"

"How did that get there?" Zane asked.

"Calm down you two. Like a good neighbor, Statefarm is there." ShadowFrost sang.

POOF!

"That's your agent?" Lloyd muttered.

"Hello ShadowFrost." The agent greeted as he started examining the car.

"Woah, I'm next." Lloyd started. "Like a good neighbor, Statefarm is there with-"

"With a giant stuffed panda bear!" Zane interrupted.

POOF!

ShadowFrost sighed at Zane, who was now hugging his giant stuffed panda. "That's what your going with?"

"No!" Lloyd shouted. "With Bob Barker!"

POOF!

"And a new car!" Bob Barker stated.

A red jeep showed up with ZaneWalker behind the wheel. She was honking the car horn a few times. Zane accidently dropped his panda at how amazing the jeep looked, and the three were happy with the brand new car.

_Statefarm agents are there when you need them._

* * *

Axe Excite Angels

It was a normal day here in the city. Tourists and city folks walking around and about the streets. But that all change . . . . because of a smell.

BAM!

Angel Cole fell from the heavens onto the hard concrete ground. People gathered around him in awe. Grandmas were crying, children were confused. Angel Cole walked away, following the wonderful scent.

That smell. Where did it come from?

BAM!

A Zane Angel fell as well just across town. A woman, who was driving, swerved her car and stared in awe at the beautiful angel.

Near by the Zane Angel, was a Kai angel glaring at a very pissed woman. She was yelling angrily at the the angel because he fell through a line of wet clothing that are now on the dirty ground. She would have to clean them again. The two angels didn't care at the moment. They began to walk away to follow the sweet scent as well.

The two angels met up with Cole Angel, and the three began to walk towards TheComingofEpic, who was about to get on her motor scooter. They got close enough to the Authoress to inhale her sweet aroma. Cole Angel smiled, grabbed his golden halo, and shattered it to the ground. The two other angels followed along with the Cole angel and shattered their halos too.

TheComingofEpic smiled.

_Excite, the new fragrance from Axe. Even angels will fall._

* * *

**Suggested Commercials!**

Allstate teenage Mayhem commercial

**This was suggested by guest Lya200 and legomaster01 :)**

"I'm a teenage girl." Cole said in a reallllllydeep voice while driving in his AWESOME pink truck. "My BFF Nya texted me and said she kissed Jay." The glittery phone in Cole's hand rang. "But... that's a problem," Cole said slowly," ….because I like Jay."

Cole then threw his phone to the back seats. "Now, I'm emotionally compromised." Cole said and suddenly swerved into some cars in the parking lot," Whoopsy. I'm all OMG! Nya's not even HOT!"

Pythor slithered over to his car with a grocery bag in his hand and looked at his busted up bumper with a sad expression on his face.

"And if you've got cut-rate insurance you could be paying for this yourself." Cole said," So get Allstate, you could save money and be better protected from mayhem like me."

_Dollar for dollar nobody protects you from mayhem like Allstate._

Geico Hump day

**This was actually suggested by a lot of you guys, including Jay Nice, Guest, and Howling Wolf Pup.**

In the office Kai and a bunch of other workers were working peacefully in their cubicles. That is until the camel came.

"Uh oh." The camel said excitedly," Guess what day it is." "Guess what day it is!" The camel continued now walking down the aisle where all the cubicle workers were,"Hah, anybody?"

The camel walked over to Nya's cubicle. "Nya!" It leaned its head downward a bit and continued," Hey, guess what day it is." Nya ignored him and continued working. "Aw come on I know you can hear me!" The camel said cockishly.

Then it moved onto Kai. "Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai," Kai glanced up as the camel was walking by him," What day is it Kai." "..." Kai replied with nothing. "Hahahahahaha!" The camel laughed.

Finally, it moved on to Misako. "Listen, guess what day it is." The camel told Misako. "It's hump day..." Misako said flatly. "WOOT! WOOT!" The camel cheered.

Outside in the lobby, Skales and Pythor were playing their guitars on a small mini stage. "Ssssskalesss, how happy are folkssss who ssssave dollars sssswitching to Geico?" Both of them stopped playing their guitars. "I'd ssssay happier than a camel on Wednesday." Skales replied.

"HUMP DAY! YEAH!" The camel shouted happily.

_15 minutes could save you 15% or more_

**Okay that's all for today! I hoped you liked them! Remember to request and suggest commercials and review. :)**

**ShadowFrost out!**


	3. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter but I wanted to explain some things. After I finish this story there ****_will_**** be a sequel, but I would like to do 2 stories before the sequel and have a break from my ****_Guardians _****series. I don't know how long it will take me to finish them though... I might even lose motivation in the middle of one of the 2 stories XD !**

* * *

**Okay, so the first story will probably be a reader insert for Ninjago and I would like you to write who should be the ninja that like the reader (it will be a love triangle and possibly have separate endings depending on the reader). Here are the choices:**

**Kai (though I doubt any of you would vote for him)**

**Zane (he will probably be a popular choice, but let me warn you: I. AM. HORRIBLE. WITH. WRITING. THINGS. WITH. ZANE!)**

**Cole ( I have no doubt that he is the one who is most likely to be in the story.)**

**Jay ( it isn't very common for there to be JayxReader so I thought I'd give this choice, even though a lot of you guys like Jya [AKA JayxNya} so...)**

**and Lloyd ( Just letting you know that I will probably fail if he's in it!)**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE YOUR CHOICES IN THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

**The second story will be for warriorcats. Basically my friends and I get stuck in the warriors world... so if you like warriorcats you could read it.**

* * *

**I think that's all so bye! REMEMBER TO VOTE YOUR CHOICES IN THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
